Sibling Bond
by Riptide358
Summary: Estelle's birthday was a couple of days ago, and her party is today. But Percy hasn't arrived even though he said he would. Read what happens when he does. AU. Hope you enjoy! One-shot. Please review it really helps


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. etc. etc.

A young girl sat on the couch, a frown etched upon her small face. She was no more than seven, with blue eyes and long, brown hair. Her cheeks were chubby and rosy, a party hat sat on top of her head, before she huffed and pulled it off and threw it across the room. She huffed in frustration. Muttering furiously, she stood up and stomped her way to the kitchen and picked up her mum's phone.

She had seen her mother put in the passcode often enough to memorise it and soon the home screen popped up, showing their family photo. A good-looking man with salt and pepper hair stood towards the back with his arms around a strikingly beautiful woman. She had long, brown hair dotted with streaks of grey. Her warm smile that caused her blue eyes to sparkle was visible even through the picture. Kneeling in front of them was a young man. Handsome was putting it lightly. He had a Mediterranean complexion; dishevelled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach and bright sea-green eyes. he was clearly looking into the camera, a signature sarcastic, troublemaker smile upon his face. Finally, on his lap was the young girl smiling brightly. But right this moment, she was clearly upset.

Pressing her thumb to the phone app, she pressed the contact and waited as the phone rang. The phone buzzed, the dial-tone ringing five times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" A tired, male voice came through. Despite the tiredness in his voice, it was clear that the person was smiling. The young girl however, was having none of it.

"Perrcyyy! You said you were coming today. You know it was my 7th birthday two days ago and you promised!" She was on the verge of tears. Her brother had not yet arrived to celebrate her birthday with her. She knew he was at camp, but he had promised to be there before the day was over and it was already 7 in the evening. Her friends from school had already left from the party, and her parents, who had both worked during the day and then looked after the sea of kids in their apartment, were now upstairs getting ready for bed after a long, tiring day. She was still waiting in the living room for the door to ring, and her brother to walk in.

"I know Estelle. I promised I would make it and I will. I'm on my way. I never break my promises 'Elle, and never ever to you. I'm coming, I'll be there soon ok? I've already left camp so I will see you soon. Why don't you watch some TV and I will be there before you know it. I have a surprise present for you so-"

The phone disconnected suddenly, causing the seven year old to stare at the screen in frustration. However, her brother meant everything to her, and she knew he loved her just as much as she loved him. He had never let her down, and she knew he wouldn't this time.

Sighing, she trudged her way back to the living room. She grabbed the remote and flung herself on the couch. She flicked through the channels before finding a cooking show for kids. She loved helping her mum in the kitchen and found great interest in watching new recipes being cooked. It had been a long day for the child and she soon found herself on the verge of drifting off.

DING! DONG!

Estelle jolted awake at the sound of the doorbell. She rubbed her weary eyes as she sat up. She was suddenly overcome with excitement as she realised Percy had arrived. She jumped off the couch and raced to the door. She grabbed her stool that was especially just for her. Placing the stool at the foot of the door she used her knees to climb up and look through the peephole, just in case it was a stranger at the door.

Sure enough, her brother stood on the other side, two boxes in his hand. Getting off her stool, she pushed it to the side quickly, before opening the door and launching herself at him.

She was only a small thing, coming up to his waist, but the strength with wish she hugged him caused him to move a couple of steps backwards. His heart warmed at the sight of his sister's large smile. He could be going through the worst that life had to throw at him, but one look at his smiling sister's face would cause all the tension to leave his body.

"Come on 'Elle, let's go inside and celebrate so that you can see what I got for you." With his free hand, he grabbed her hand and led her inside, closing the door behind them. She giggled as she ran to keep up with her excitable brother.

He led her into the kitchen before letting go of her hand. He placed both boxes down on the kitchen table before handing her the one that had her name on it. It was wrapped in blue paper covered with Pegasus. She smiled as she remembered Blackjack. With both parents able to see through the mist, she had gained the ability too, and the rides she had with Percy on Blackjack were some of her fondest memories.

She unwrapped her present as he made his way to the kitchen drawer to remove candles. Inside the present, was a new Easy Bake Oven, but it had slight adjustments, and she knew immediately that Tyson must've helped with the gift. She smiled, about to thank her brother, before her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Percy had opened the second box to reveal a blue, chocolate chip cookie cake. He laughed warmly at her reaction. He cut a piece off before feeding her a slice.

"Mmm. HEY!" Percy laughed once again. She clearly enjoyed the cake and her cry of indignation came as her smeared some of the icing on her face.

She yelped as he lifted her under her arms and carried her into the living room before he sat down on the single sofa, with her on his lap.

For the next few minutes she leant against him as she told him about her day, the presents she got and the trouble she got into. He kissed the top of her head and made her stand, before walking over to a radio above the fireplace. He switched it on before holding out his hand for her to take. They danced together, from her on his feet, to the silliest dance moves.

"I need the toilet Percy. I'll be right back." She raced upstairs, closing the bathroom door behind her.

When she came back downstairs, Annabeth stood with Nico in the hallway, tears falling down their faces. Her mother turned around, her tears openly flowing as she wrapped the toddler in her arms.

"What happened? Why is everyone crying?" Estelle was now worried. Sally was speechless. How could she tell the young child what happened. Annabeth came forward.

"Percy was on his way over. Argus was driving him and they got hit by a drunk driver. Argus tried to get out the way and couldn't, he's injured but was able to IM camp, but Percy didn't make it." Fresh tears fell from Annabeth's eyes as she turned away. Paul took Estelle in his arms as Sally consoled Annabeth.

"But…But, Percy was just here!" She looked confused. She turned towards the living room, finding it empty. What Annabeth said hit her like a bus. She started crying as she called her brother's name pleadingly, telling anyone that listened that Percy had been there with her.

Estelle's cries turned to hiccups before she cried herself to sleep.

LINE BREAK

After Annabeth and Nico had shadow travelled away, Paul began to take Estelle to her bed.

"Wait, Paul. Come quickly; look at this" He made his way to the kitchen where his wife stood, a card in her hands. Paul looked at the table, a cake with a piece missing, and freshly blown out candles on top.

Sally showed him the card. The top have in blue ink, but the bottom was black biro, slightly smudged, showing that the person had rushed and it was written recently.

Dear Estelle,

Happy Birthday. I love you

From your loving brother, Percy.

The black ink however was what brought a tear to Paul's eyes.

Ps, I promised you I would come, and I did. I would never break a promise. Not to you, not ever.

A sad smile formed on Paul's face. Estelle had been right, Percy had been in here. He had kept his promise to his sister. Both Sally and Paul cried as they took Estelle upstairs. She would sleep with them tonight. They wanted to hold their remaining child close to them, trying to fill the hole that had just been made in their hearts.

LINE BREAK

Thanatos made his way to Percy as the young girl ran up the stairs. "Come son of Poseidon. It is time. This is all I can allow." Percy gave out a sad sigh as he nodded.

"Thank you, Thanatos. This means a lot to me." The God nodded before swiping on his iPad, and the pair of them vanished before appearing in the Underworld. Percy bowed to the man sitting in the throne.

"Thank you Lord Hades, for allowing me to stay a few moments longer. I can't even tell you how much it means to me." The Lord of the Underworld smiled, a genuine smile that was rare to see.

"You deserved it Perseus. Go Elysium awaits you." He waved his hand as the ghost of Percy Jackson vanished to the fields of Elysium, the last words leaving his ghostly lips were:

"Thank you Riptide. You never let me down, ever."

 **A/N: that's it guys. This was a one-shot. This is officially complete. Let me know what you thought. Check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. I will hopefully update soon. Until next time.**

 **A/N 2:To anyone confused about Percy's death but especially to Sameol and FangirlsAreEverywhere: thank you for reviewing. To answer your question Percy didnt commit suicide. He was hit by a drunk driver on his way to meet Estelle. The end bit about the pen is because when he died he asked Thanatos for a few extra moments with his sister and he used Riptide as a pen to add to the card he gave her-the bit about not breaking his promise. Sorry for the confusion I struggled a little with the ending bit I chopped and changed it a bit and this was my most satisfactory ending. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
